


Summer Lovin'

by cazmalfoy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Klaine Friendly, Story in Pictures, Whirlwind Romance, instafic, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After yet another break up with Blaine, Kurt decides to be more spontaneous with a summer trip to Paris, where he meets a cute French-American boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic of this kind. I've seen a few stories that have social media posts integrated into them, but I wanted to do a whole story through the power of social media.
> 
> While I created the posts, I don't own any of the pictures that have been used. Some have been taken from Chris and Grant's instagrams, while others have been sourced from various places on the internet. I forgot to make notes about where they came from, so if you know/they're yours, please accept my apologies and let me know so I can credit accordingly. No offence is meant; I just have a rubbish memory.
> 
> ***
> 
> This is set between seasons 5 and 6, so Kurt is still at NYADA. None of the McKinley guys (or Blaine) have met Sebastian in this reality.

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

~

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: [Un Amour de Vacances](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8084110)


End file.
